Visions
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Alice has always been a freak, but she can't help thinking that Jasper Hale, the new boy in town, thinks differantly of her. Even though she's had visions of him killing her and he's warned her that he's dangerous, she can't seem to stay away. AxJ.
1. A Day in the Life of Alice Brandon

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading my other stories. And to all my new readers, hope you like my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie's Meyer's characters, but i do own this story and any original characters.**

I was woken up by the sound of my mom's screaming.

"Alice," she shouted at me. "Get up right now!" I rolled over and opened my eyes. I glanced over at the clock. 7:41. Damn! I'd missed the bus again.

"I'm up," I told her. My mom stormed out of my room angrily. This had been the third day this week I had slept in and missed the bus. It's not my fault. It's hard to sleep when there's so much on my mind.

First there's dad. I haven't seen him since him and mom got divorced and I feel like I need him in my life now more than ever. Mom has been a total pain in the ass lately and I'm not really sure how to deal with her.

There's also Lacey. She is officially the most annoying person I know. She's always stealing my money and borrowing my clothes and returning them stretched out so they don't fit me anymore (she refuses to admit that she's fatter than me). She's two years older than me, but sometimes I feel like the big sister having to watch over my whiney little sister.

And of course, there's the visions. I started having them about two years ago. At first I couldn't control what I saw or when, but now I can. I still get the odd random vision, but I usually just see what I want to see like the exact date of our next pop quiz in math (today) or what they're serving in the cafeteria today (chicken). They don't always come true though. I can only see what will happen if they keep going the way they're going. If something changes, the vision changes.

"Alice!" my mother screamed at me. I rolled out of bed and started getting ready. I straightened out my long black hair, got dressed and put on my makeup. I ate a granola bar, brushed my teeth and headed out the door.

Since I'd missed the bus, I had to bike to school. It was now 8:15 so if I hurried I could still make it on time. I couldn't wait until I had enough money saved to buy that yellow Porshe I'd been looking at. It felt like I'd been working forever and not making any progress, but I did have a pretty good stack of bills hidden away in my drawer (smaller than it should be thanks to Lacey)

I slid into my seat just as the bell rang. I could see my finished quiz in my head and tried to memorize the answers. Luckily it was true or false so if i got an answer wrong on the quiz i saw in my head, I automatically knew what the right answer was.

Miss Carter handed out the quizzes and I finished mine quickly, without even reading the questions. Call me a cheater, but I just wasn't in the mood to learn. I handed it in and Miss Carter eyes me suspiciously.

"Did you even read the questions?" she asked me. "Or did you just guess?" she pulled out a red pen and started grading my paper.

"I'm a fast reader," I lied. I could see my finished quiz in my head again, this time with all the answers correct and a red smiley face sticker at the top.

Miss Carter finished grading my paper and handed it back. It looked just like it had in my vision.

"Well done, Alice," she said. If it had been anyone but me, she would have accused them of cheating, but I sat by myself so there was nobody I could copy off. Nobody wanted to sit by me.

I had always been a freak. Nobody wanted to hang out with me in elementary school or middle school because I was so quiet. When I started grade 9, I promised myself I'd be more outgoing, but everyone thought I was crazy because I started having visions and would stand there with a blank look on my face alot of the time and I couldn't see, hear or feel anyone around me. (When I get my random visions, I lose all sense of where I am)

By the end of thte day, my previously straight hair, was a giant frizzball, sticking out in random directions. Why did I even bother? Sometimes I just wanted to chop my hair all off.

I got on the bus and sat in my usual seat at the front of the bus. I like it because I can be alone and think about stuff without interuptions. The closest person to me is Lacey who sits five seats back with her friend Jenna. That's too close for my liking.

The bus ride came to the end and I got off and walked straight home. (Where else was I gonna go?) My mom wasn't home from work yet and Lacey had gone to Jenna's so I had the house to myself.

I logged onto my computer and opened my inbox. No new e-mails. The only e-mails I ever got were from various sites I had registered for. I had nothing better to do in my spare time.

My mom came home an hour later and I started making supper; spaghetti and meat sauce. I poured the sauce into the pot and started heating it up. I poured the pasta into the pot of boiling water waited for it to be ready.

"Call your sister please, Alice," my mother instructed me. I groaned. I HATED speaking to Lacey. As far as I was concerned, she was the devil. But Mom had a rule that we had to come home for dinner every night so I dialed Lacey's phone number.

"Hello," Lacey said on the other line.

"You have to come home, Lay," I told her.

"No," Lacey said rudely before hanging up the phone.

"She won't come home," I told mom.

"Call again," my mom told me. I hit redial and Lacey answered on the first ring.

"Fine," she said. "I'm coming." she hung up and I returned to the stove to stir my spaghetti. It looked ready so I drained the water and added the sauce. I spooned a big helping of spaghetti onto my plate and tooik my spot at the table. When dad was around we used to pray before meals. Now we just dug in.

Lacey came though the door and scrunched up her nose.

"I don't feel like spaghetti," she whined. "I feel like..."

"A jelly sandwhich?" I interupted. I handed her a plate which held two pieces of white bread smothered in grape jelly. Lacey stared at me like I was crazy for a minute and then took the plate.

I had had a vision that Lacey would be in the mood for a jelly sandwhich (ew) so I fixed her up one ahead of time.

After supper, I did the dishes and swept the floor while Lacey and Mom watched TV (are you starting to get how things work around here?) I worked on my homework for a bit and then went straight to bed but didn't fall asleep for another three hours.

Pretty much a typical day in my boring life. But my boring life was about to become a bit more interesting.

**So what did you think? I know I should be working on a new beginning but idk i just don't really feel like it. I'm not as into it as i was with S L O B S. I think I might finish this though. it's got an interesting plot. **


	2. The Beautiful Boy

**Another chapter! I really should be sleeping but im not really tired and it's 4:30 and the sun's about to rise now and if i go to sleep now i'll never get up at 8! **

I woke up on time for once the next day. I hurried to the bathroom before Lacey could. If I didn't shower first, she would hog the bathroom for an hour and use up all the hot water.

I got ready quickly and hurried out to the bus stop so I wouldn't miss the bus. Lacey trailed behind me, whining about me taking forever in the bathroom when in reality, she'd only been waiting at the door for 3 minutes.

"Hey Lacey," Jenna greeted my sister. "Alice."

"Hey, " I answered. Besides her taste in friends, Jenna wasn't actually that bad. She was always nice to me, even though she still probably thought of me as a freak. Who didn't? I'm the girl who dresses in wierd clothes, wears thick black eyeliner, and sometimes becomes completely oblivious to the world around her and just stares off into nowhere.

The bus came around the corner and stopped in front of me. I got on and took my usual seat. I was suddenly plunged into a vision.

_I looked across the field at the strange, beautiful boy. I had the feeling that I should be scared, but I couldn't bring myself to be frightened. _

_"Alice," the boy spoke. "I told you to stay away from me. I'm dangerous."_

_"I'm sorry, Jasper," I said. (So his name was Jasper.) "I can't stay away from you. No matter how hard I try, I just can't."_

_"Alice," he said in a pleading voice. "Go away, before I do something I regret."_

_"No," I said. "I'm not leaving."_

_"Alice," he begged. "Please. You have to trust me."_

_"I'm not leaving," I repeated. I took a few steps towards him and he breathed in deeply. Jasper stared at me with his intense black eyes. He started running towards me at an inhuman pace. He pounced at me and I could feel a sharp pain in my neck. _

_I screamed, but the pain continued until i was plunged into blackness. _

I was suddenly back in the real world. The bus driver was telling me to get off the bus and had likely been telling me to for a while. I tried to get up, but I suddenly felt weak and passed out on the floor.

While I was asleep, I had a vision of the beautiful boy again. (I always dream visions)

_He stared at me from across the cafeteria with a strange look on his face. It looked like a mixture of lust, hate, concern and another emotion I couldn't identify. Envy? Sadness? Love? Maybe all three?_

_He looked right into my eyes for a second. They seemed lighter than in my other vision. More golden. _

_Jasper held my gaze for a few seconds and I found myself unable to breath. He looked away quickly and it looked like he was muttering something to his brothers. They each grabbed one of his arms and he walked towards the cafeteria door with them holding him. When he passed me I could feel myself flip my hair flirtasiously. Jasper suddenly lunged towards me and I swear I saw his eyes turn a darker gold. His brothers restrained him and rushed him out of the room._

I woke up in the nurse's office alone and confused. I had never seen this Jasper guy in my entire life and there we was in my visions twice in a row. He definatly went to our school, but did he start here today? I looked at my watch. 2:26. The vision must be from a differant day because I had slept through all of lunch.

The nurse came into the room and felt my forehead.

"How are you feeling, Mary?" she asked. Ugh! She's looked at my records.

"It's Alice," I told he through clenched teeth. There's nothing I hate more than being called by my first name.

"It says Mary Alice Brandon here," the nurse told me holding up my file. "Is it a mistake? Should it be Alice Mary Brandon."

"It _should _be," I told her. "But no, my mother named me Mary Alice. I go by Alice though." The nurse wrote "goes by Alice" next to my named and put the folder back in the filing cabinet.

"So what happened, _Alice_?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I lied. I couldn't tell her that i had a vision of my death. She'd think I was crazy. I couldn't tell anybody, not even my mother. "I think I just got up too quickly.

"Are you sure dear?" the nurse asked. She looked genuinly concerned. I was speaking to your sister earlier. What's her name?"

"Lacey," I told her.

"Right," she said. "Well, Lacey was saying that you don't have many friends here and that you're kind of an outcast and sometimes you totally blank and become unaware of the world around you. Is this true?"

"Yes," I said. "It's true."

"Can you tell me about those times?

"No," I answered simply.

"Would you like to speak to the guidance counsilor?" the nurse asked, obviously quite shocked by my answer.

"No," I said again. I couldn't talk to anybody without getting locked up in an insane assylum.

The bell rang and I stood up. I realized I wasn't quite as stable as I thought and had to steady myself on the nurse.

"You can stay here for a while if you like," she suggested.

"I want to go home," I said coldly. I know I didn't have any right to be so rude, but I didn't like it when people brought up my visions.

I picked up my bag and headed towards the bus, still wondering why exactly had I passed out. Just freaked I guess.

"You alright?" Jenna asked when she saw me on the bus. "I heard you fell."

"I'm fine," I told her. "I just stood up too fast." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Yea right," she said. "You probably did that thing again where you completly loose your mind and then fell down the stairs or something, freak." A few people snickered. I was well-known as a freak at school, but I tried to ignore everyone's hurtful comments. The bus driver instructed Lacey and Jenna to go to their seat so they did.

Jenna and Lacey walked home with me today. I went straight upstairs and laid down in my bed pondering what i had seen. I searched for other visions of the beautiful boy but there was nothing. I settled on a vision of me playing pong on the computer. The pong wasn't really that interesting, but the music playing on the radio was great and it was a song I hadn't heard (something probably not yet released) and I wanted to catch the name.

I pretty much drowned out the image on the screen as I hummed along to the unfamiliar tune, trying to figure out who it was by. Sometime on the screen suddenly caught my attention though. I had exited pong and was now on facebook. The name 'Jasper' caught my eye and I realized I was chatting with him on facebook.

_Jasper Hale: So why don't you hang out with your friends at lunch?_

_Alice Brandon: I don't have any friends._

_Jasper Hale: What? A pretty, intelligent girl like you doesn't have any friends? That's insane._

_Alice Brandon: Will you be my friend?_

_Jasper Hale: I wish I could, but i can't._

_Alice Brandon: I should have known. you just think i'm a freak like everyone else. i thought you were differant._

_Jasper Hale: I am differant. I'd love to be your friend and talk to you online, but I can't see you in person._

_Alice Brandon: your repulsed by my hideousness?_

_Jasper Hale: Don't be crazy. I just said how beautiful you are_

_Alice Brandon: Then what? The way I suddenly block everything out and stare into nothing creeps you out._

_Jasper Hale: Absolutly not. I love the way you are. I just can't be near you because being near you makes me want you/_

_Alice Brandon: Is that a bad thing?_

_Jasper Hale: Yes. It's not in the sense that your thinking. It's...ugh! I've said to much already. Bye_

_Alice Brandon: Wait! Don't go._

_Following Message could not be delivered:_ Wait! Don't go._ because Jasper Hale is offline._

I stopped the vision and pondered over what Jasper had meant by wanting me. My first thought had obviously been romantically, but that wasn't what he meant. Could he mean that he wanted to eat me? Could Jasper be a vampire?

And why was I so intrugued by this boy I didn't even know yet. Why was I so hurt that he hadn't told me his secret when there was no way he could have told me yet? And why was I so eager to meet him when he was going to be the death of me (literally)?

**Well the sun has rised and it is now 5:12. Please review! It will make me happy. I'm gonna get some rest now. (rest not sleep) later gaters!! :P**


	3. Facebook Friends

**I AM AT THE LIBRARY!!! That means I can write until either i get bored or my time is up! So get ready for another chapter.**

I glanced across the cafeteria at the table where I had seen Jasper and his family in my vision. He wasn't there. It had been over a week since I'd had that vision and for some reason I couldn't wait to meet Jasper even though he was going to kill me. (What the hell was with that anyway? If you eat humans why go to school?)

I kept hoping that they would come into the cafeteria during the last few minutes of lunch, but they never did. The bell rang and I packed up the homework I had been working on (I have no friends so what else was I going to do?)

I entered my Biology class and took my seat. Of course nobody wanted to sit by me. At the beginning of the year, Jessica Stanley had even made a big show of picking the seat beside Tanya Denali, her worst enemy, because it was better than sitting with "the freak".

I couldn't concentrate during class. I was too busy trying to convince myself to look at my watch at the exact moment I saw Jasper in the cafeteria. I wanted to know the exact date and time that I would see Jasper.

It wasn't easy because sometimes I wouldn't remember to look at my watch at the exact moment I wanted to, but eventually I convinced myself too and the vision changed.

_Jasper was sitting across the cafeteria, looking at me with his strange golden eyes. It was hard to tear myself away from his beautiful face, but I had too. I glanced down at my watch. It read, '12:36 Mar 3'_

I blinked and I was back in the real world. I glanced down at my watch in real life. March 2nd! I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I would finally get to see my wonderful Jasper in person.

* * *

I skipped off the bus and down the street with Jenna and Lacey following. I could hear Lacey whisper something to Jenna about me being a freak of nature, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine....okay I have absolutly no idea what that means or if I even used it in the right context, but i heard somebody use it once and I thought it sounded kinda cool.

I sat down at the computer and logged onto my facebook. I had a couple people from school in my friends, but it was mostly aunts, uncles and grandparents. I think I have the smallest friend list in existence: 14. But it was about to get a little bigger. I had seen myself chatting with Jasper on facebook so I knew I had it.

I started typed his name into the search bar and clicked on the 'add to friends list' button. He messaged back almost immediatly.

_Do I know you?_

Shit! I hadn't thought about that. I know him (sort of) but he has no clue who I am. What was I suppossed to say? "No. But I know you."? He'd think I'm a creeper.

"_My name's Alice Brandon_," I began.

_You don't know me, but I heard that you were starting at Forks High School tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe you wanted a friend. You and your siblings. I understand if you don't want to hang out. I'm kind of a freak, but I thought that maybe you'll look past that and we can be friends. -Alice_

I clicked send and a few seconds later Jasper had added me to his friends list.

"_Hey_," I wrote.

"_hello,_" he replied.

_Jasper Hale: So you go to Forks High. What's it like?_

_Alice Brandon: Pretty much like any other High School...except wetter._

_Jasper Hale: I don't know what it is, but there's something intruiging about you...wait. How did you know I was starting at Forks High tomorrow?_

_Alice Brandon: Uh...everyone's talking about you guys. You and your brothers and sisters._

_Jasper Hale: They aren't really my brothers and sisters...well, Rosalie and Bella are, but that's it. We're foster kids. Mrs. and Dr. Cullen are our aunt. They can't have kids so they adopted Emmett and Edward and then took us in when our parents died._

_Alice Brandon: Wow. _

_Jasper Hale: Yea. I don't really miss my parents anymore though. Esme and Carlisle ARE my parents now. I barely remember my real parents. And I still have Rose and Bella. I still get kinda lonely though. Rose and Emmett are together and so are Edward and Bella so I feel left out sometimes._

_Alice Brandon: Like together together?_

_Jasper Hale: Yea. And you thought you were wierd. My family is pretty screwed up. They aren't actually related or anything, but people still think it's strange that they're together._

_Alice Brandon: I don't think it's that wierd. I mean, it's not something you see every day, but you can't really tell people how to feel, can you?_

It was strange how at ease I felt talking to Jasper. I would probably never get to talk to him in person since he totally freaked out and had to be restrained when he got close to me, but at least I had him on facebook.

_Jasper Hale: I should go._

_Alice Brandon: Kay. I guess I'll see you in school._

_Jasper Hale: Bye._

_Jasper Hale is offline. _

I looked at my requests. Jasper's sister, Bella Hale, had added me as a friend. I accepted her request, switched off my computer and started making supper, but I was still preoccupied thinking about Jasper.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so interested in some boy I'd only seen in visions and chatted with online? Especially since he was something inhuman...and not a good inhuman either. He was definatly bad (well his species is bad...he seems like an okay guy if it weren't for him killing me) I was still sticking to my vampire theory, but it could be something differant. Maybe his "father", Dr. Cullen, had done special surgery on them that made them beautiful, fast and strong, but had a defect and made them crave human blood. The vampire theory seemed more likely.

But something still didn't fit. Why on earth would he be in a school full of humans if he couldn't control his thirst. He seemed fine until he walked past me. Was there something about my blood that was differant from everyone else's?

**:( my library computer session's about to end, but they might extend it an extra 15 minutes once it hits th 5 minute mark (it does that if nobody else needs my computer. sometimes it will do it several times in a row and i'll get an extra two hours before I finally just end the session myself because i don't want to be on the computer forever) **

**Please don't hate me for making Bella a Hale. I have my reasons and here they are: Think about it. Why did Stephenie Meyer make Jasper and Rosalie Hales instead of everyone being adopted Cullens. Because you can't date your sibling. Once they're officially adopted, they become siblings even if they aren't related. That's why I made Bella a Hale. That way she can still date Edward. I think Stephenie Meyer would have done the same if she was continuing the twilight saga. **

**Please review! thank you for all who did. For those who didn't *shakes head sadly* I'm very disappointed in you. So go now! Push Da green button.**


	4. First Sight

**K so this is the chapter where she first sees Jasper for real. I know it isn't alot of detail and it's super short but w/e. i'm tire.d **

* * *

There he was! Jasper Hale! He was so much more beautiful in person. I watched him from across the cafeteria. I waved at him, hoping he would recognize me from my profile picture. When he saw me he waved back and guestured for me to come over. Remembering my vision, I decided it would be bad to go over there.

The breeze from a fan blew my hair and the scent must have traveled across the cafeteria, because Jasper stiffened and Bella put her hand on his arm. I looked back over at him and he looked away from me. My entire vision played out exactly how I had seen it with Jasper trying to attack me and having to be restrained. Perfect!

I hurried home after school, hoping he would still talk to me on Facebook. Great! He was online!

"What was with you today?" I typed hoping he would tell me.

_Jasper Hale: What do you mean? _

_Alice Brandon: I saw you in the caf and you were acting really wierd around me...like an animal almost._

_Jasper Hale: I forgot to take my pills..._

_Alice Brandon: Pills?_

_Jasper Hale: Hasn't anyone told you? I'm mentally insane and I go completly berzerk if I forget to take my pills._

_Alice Brandon: Oh._

I knew he was lying, but I didn't think that I was going to get an answer better than that.

_Alice Brandon: Well, I gues I should run now. I'll talk to you later._

_Jasper Hale: Sure..._

_Jasper Hale is offline._

* * *

"Alice Brandon!" My mother shouted.

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

"I'm hungry. Where's my supper?"

My mother had just walked in the door. I had been staring at the computer screen for an hour now, just looking at Jasper's picture.

"Just a second, Mom," I answered, taking the bread out of the cupboard. "It'll be ready soon."

I buttered the bread and put cheese on it and then grilled my sandwhiches. They were ready in 5 minutes and I brought one out to my mother on a plate.

"Next time, have it ready by the time I get home," she instructed me.

"Yes Ma'am," I answered.

* * *

The next day I woke up late.

"Dammit!" I shouted, rolling out of bed and throwing on a simple black dress with white tights underneath. I slipped on my black flats, ran a brush through my long, messy hair and put on a little bit of eyeliner. I ran for the bus, but it left without me and the kids in the backseats pointed and laughed at me. I ground and tossed my school bag onto the ground.

I trudged back home and put my bag in the closet. I poured a bowl of cheerios and ate them slowly.

"Guess I'm spending the day at home," I said to no one in particular.

I looked at my reflection in the spoon I was holding and groaned. Like always, it was a big frizzy mess. I tossed the spoon on the ground angrily and pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer. I stalked off into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and snipped off a large section of hair. I continued this all the way around until my hair was only down to my chin. I cute some layers and fluffed it out a little. It looked cute, surprisingly. I had just wanted it to stop being annoying, but I liked it even better than when I did have time to style my long hair properly.

I skipped up the stairs, enjoying the lightness of my new haircut.

* * *

**Ugh! I'm too tired to write anymore tonight! Maybe tomorrow......Night!**


	5. AN:The Cottage

**

* * *

**

Hey Readers!!!!! No this is not an update (if u read my other stories too, don't bother even checking the new chapter. IT's all exactly the same) Just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for 10 days starting on Monday so I won't be updating. I may have alittle bit of time tomorrow but i'll most likely be finishing up some homework (ugh. school wasn't meant to be in summer), packing and plus i'm going to bed early. I would update a few of my stories tonight but i have a date...with the TV. haha my boyfriend's still in italy. :'( Watching Holes at 12. i love that movie. last time i almost died laughing when that guys like "what does D I G spell?" and zero doesn't answer. so the guys like "see he's so stupid" and then zero hits him over the head with a shovel and say "dig" and then runs away. don't know y...it's not even THAT funny...also that movie makes me really thirsty...i'm gettting off topic. Point is I'll be in sharbot lake from teh 17th til the 27th so don't expect any stories. There's no computer...or phone...and most likely no cell phone reception either. Oh great. if it weren't for the lake, X-box and firepit it would be my own personal hell. but it's not...plus i can have a friend over. a differant one everyday if i want as long as i only have one at a time. but my bf is finally coming home on the 20th so he'll probably come (oh god. dirty thought) on the 22 or 23rd. HAVE A GOOD REST OF SUMMER EVERYONE!!! I LOVE YOU sO MUCH AND I WILL MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH! LATER!!!!!

**And here are some random song quotes

* * *

**

_Here without you  
3 Doors Down_

_I'm here without you baby  
But your still on my lonely mind  
I think about your baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you  
But your still with me in my dreams  
But tonight it's only you and me_

* * *

Chasing Echoes  
Katelyn Tarver

Are you really gone?  
Are you moving on?  
Tell me, tell me  
Where did we go wrong?  
Are really gone?  
Done singing this song?  
Will you tell me  
Where did we go wrong?  
I can't let go, I can't let go  
Now I'm left her chasing echoes

* * *

****Hahah! wrote this yesterday, but didn't have time to post it. holes came on and i fell asleep before the end as always. Dammit! Why dod they always put it on so late. At least this time I stayed awake enough to see the part where he hits him over the head with a ! BYYYEE!****


End file.
